Friends and Family
by fullestteen
Summary: What happens when Finn finds his twin sister he doesn't know about? Will Fiona and Marshall Lee ever be reunited again? Will Finn and Marceline ever know that their related? Why are there so many question? Answers will be answered
1. Chapter 1

**Yup this is an Adventure Time Fanfic xD I bet some of you are screaming for joy, maybe O.o maybe not you may never now MAUWAHAHAA! Lol just kidding or am I... But in all seriousness I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

***16 years ago***

Marshall Lee and I are coming back from the Aaa Hospital. Yes, I am okay, but I gave birth to TWINS yes I said twins! The son looks a lot like me he has a lock of golden brown hair, and green eyes. The daughter looks just like her father, she has a lock of dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes that sparkle, but her skin is not as pale as Marshall's though. The only down said to all of this is that Marshall Lee is a vampire, a mortal, and I am Fiona just a normal human. Marshall is gonna out live me. *sighs to self*

"Fi you okay?" Marshall asked while he was driving.

"Um yeah I'm okay just happy that we have kids" I smiled to him.

"How are they doing back there?"

I turned my head to look in the back seat, "Their fast asleep"

"Aww how cute"

I gave him a peck on the cheek, he smiled, and we just drove in silence till we got home. Once we arrived I carried the boy, and Marshall carried the girl. We put them in their room, with separate cribs. We said goodnight to them and headed off to our bedroom.

"What should we name the kids?" He asked me.

"I kinda like Finn and Marceline." I smiled. Him and I snuggled up and went fast asleep.

Well that all kinda ending once Marceline grew her fangs, and Marshall, and I had our 'differences'. We our separate ways, and never really saw each other again.

* * *

***Today***

It's Finn's birthday and he's turning 16. I have to tell Finn about his sister, but maybe it can wait. When he comes back home to celebrate his birthday that's when I'm gonna tell him. I sure hope he'll take it well.

**Finn's POV**

I knocked on Marceline's front door. I had to give her a birthday present. She is like my bestiest friend in the whole entire world. Marceline and I actually grew up with a parent missing. I grew up without a dad, and she well grew up without a mom. Her and I've been friends since we were about 10. I love to go on adventures, and one day while I was wondering out, not to far from home, but far enough I saw her, and ever since that time we knew a lot about each other. My mom always said to me that she just found me on her front perch. Marceline finally opened the door.

"Hey twiny". She said enthusiastically while I was hiding her present behind my back.

"Happy birthday to you" I kept the present behind my back to put into my backback

"My dad will be back in about 15 minute, I'm sorry."

"Its cool, it's just that I hate hiding this from our parents only if they new that vampires and humans can get along" I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Yeah I know" She sat besides me.

"We're the big 16 I can't believe we knew each other for 6 years, I felt like it was longer." I said to her

"Yeah I know right, be right back" Marceline floated away to her room.

I looked at the gift and put it in my backpack. I really hope she loves it I mean seriously why am I acting like this. It's not like we ever thought about going out or anything thing, she is like a sister to me.

"Back" She handed me a gift that was in a tiny box with a blue little ribbon on it "Hope you like this"

"Thanks oh, and here" I unzip my backpack and pulled out a tiny box with a red ribbon on it. "I hope you like this"

I gently untied the bow and open the box, she did the same. It was a necklace that had Finn+Marceline on the back it said BFFs. I smiled "Thanks I love it" I gave her a hug. And actually not gonna lie to you, I actually gave her the same on that had the same engraving on it. Weird hu, maybe it was just that we knew each other more then we thought.

"Oh no you gotta go, my dad decided to be back early" She looked at the door. "Go through the back way he won't notice you". I nodded and went through the back way, and went on my home.

* * *

**How do you guys like this so far? I never done a POV before like this. I hope you guys enjoy this. I reedited this so I hope is better I was seriously writing this when I was half a sleep. I had this idea and was I have to so this before it leaves my head. Please give me a review if there is anything I should add or take away or whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terribly**** sorry about talking forever to upload this. A lot is going on in my life, honestly thats every teenage life right... So without further ado here's Chapter two hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

_Ugh I really do wish that Marceline's dad understand that humans and vampires like each other. That's the one birthday wish I want is Marceline's dad and my mom gets to know about Marceline and I without freaking out. _I went out the back way. As I walked out, I looked at the Necklace that Marceline had given me. _Sigh, I hope one day I can ask her to be my girlfriend. Just that word gives me chills. _I put the necklace on, and went on my way._  
_

"Hey mom I'm home" I called while opening the front door.

"How is the adventuring thing going" she asked

"Fine just fine", I replied

"Thats find anything"

"Nope, nothing really" I added, "Mom what happens if someone you love hid a secret from you, but um"

She looked from the kitchen way to me,"It just depends you know, but all I'm saying to you is to stay away from the undead."

I shakily responded,"Will do.

"Oh dont forget Jake, and Cake is coming over. Go upstairs to get ready." she directed

"Okay"

I went up stairs to get ready. I took one more glance at the necklace, _I love you Marceline._

**Marceline POV**

"Hey Marcy, I'm home"

_I wish he didn't came home so soon. I wanted to talk to to Finn more sigh._

"Oh um hi dad" I called back

"Did anything interesting happened" he joked

"Oh you know the usual" I half smiled

"Good, happy birthday" He gave me a kissed on the forehead and went up into his room.

_Something in his voice is oddly weird. Hmm maybe its just an adult thing. _I knocked on his door.

"Come in"

"Um dad can I ask you something, I know this might sound bad to ask you, and you might already told me the answer like a gazillion times-"

"Just go ask the question" He interrupted me.

"Why don't you like humans, it's just that-"

"Humans and vampires never got along, but when they did the humans had a few tricks up their sleeves." He stated.

"Oh, so lets just say if I became friends with a human what will happen, even though I'm not lets just say" I lied to him

"Well if you did, I'll just _KILL_ it."

"But even though it made me smile, just throwing things out there"

He gave me a confused glare, "What are you trying to say"

"Uh nothing I'm going in my room"

"Oh don't forget the Ice King and the Ice Queen is coming over"

With that said I looked in my pocket where I put the necklace in. I decided I should wear it. I got ready and took one last glance at it. _I love you Finn, I hope one day we can be together hand in hand._

**Fiona's POV**

_I have to tell him about his father and about his sister. What would I do the only two people that know about this that I told was Cake and Jake. I'm glad that they don't mention anything, but what if they do. Ugh this is so hard._

I finished up backing Finn's cake, diner is about ready one when the other two gets here. They should be here in a couple of minutes. "Finn you almost done up there" I asked

"Yeah mom just a second" Finn called back

The doorbell rang and they are here. "Hey guys welcome" I gave them each a hug. "Come in" They went in.

"So how is Finn doing?" Jake asked,

"He's doing well. It's just that I have to tell him. It's honestly not right if I keep this on any longer."

"Look babycakes, the worst outcome it would have is if he ran away home and look for her that's"Cake said as she was trying to comfort me

"Yeah that would be worse" I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, "I think the birthday boy is ready to see his aunt and uncle"

"HEY CAKE, HEY JAKE" He called out giving them a tight squeeze"

"I thought you were to old to hug your uncle and aunty." Jake teased.

"Never I love you guys to much" He said.

"Babycakes, your mom here has to tell you something" Cake jump to it

"Look Finn, you might not like this, but I have to tell you this", I worried, " You have a-

**Marshall Lee's POV**

_I have to tell her about her mom, and brother. The only to people that knows is the Ice King and Queen. _

I finished getting the house tided up. "Marcy you done in there. Your Aunty and Uncle is coming in a few minutes"

**"Yeah** dad I'll be right down soon" She called back

The doorbell rang. I opened the door "Hey you guys" I said, "Come in"

"You know that today is Marceline's 16th birthday have you mentioned anything to her about you know whos? The Ice Queen asked

"Well what do you mean, all I said to her was that humans and vampires don't get along, and she understands that"

"Do you remember Fiona, the one person you were madly in love with and then it collapse" The Ice king asked

"Of course I remember, it's just that I don't want her to be disappointed when I tell her. I want what's best for her."

"What's the worse thing that could happen? She runs away, and finds her brother? The Ice Queen said giving me a hug"

"Well probably your right", I heard footsteps "Go and say hi to your aunty and uncle"

"HEY ICEE's" That's the nickname she gave to them. And with that she gave them a hug.

"Aren't you too old to being give us hugs" The Ice Queen teased.

"Im never to old" She joked back.

Ice Queen, King, and I all sat on the the couch while Marcy was siting on the floor, "Your father has something to tell you" The Ice King noged me. _OW_

_"_Well you see you have a-"

* * *

**Chapter two finally up xD. Thanks LT. kevlar knight for the review actually if it wasn't for you I don't think I would've post this chapter. Im not even kidding. I hope that you (the readers) like this chapter and yes there had to be a cliff hanger :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this has been FOREVER since I updated last. I apologize. Honestly I just felt lazy and wanted to be with my family more... Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

***Finn POV***

"Finn you have a sister" My mom announced.

I felt my jaw opening and I'm trying to find my voice, "I have a what? Why haven't you told me this before" I snapped at her, not really meaning to.

"I know your upset at this baby-cakes, your mom and we didn't know how to tell you this" Cake said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah Finn trust us on this it was really hard for your mom to keep it a secret." Jake chimed in

"Well it sure in the hell wasn't hard now was it?" I asked being upset. I got up from the couch and stomped into my room.

"Finn wa-" My mom called back at me knowing that tears where slowly forming in her eyes. I was to far to hear her. I slammed my door shut, and sat on my bed. All I could think about was who was my sister and why has it been a secret all this years. Even knowing this on my birthday. Ugh my birthday the only good part it seems like was when Marceline gave me a necklace. I remembered I still had it on. I sighed to myself

***Marceline POV***

"Ooo let me guess I have a present" I asked all excitedly, not being able to stop moving in place.

"Well kinda, you actually have a brother" My dad said all happy. _Blah I hate it when he does that_

"I, Marceline has a brother?" I asked being all confused. "What kind of birthday present is this" I added.

"Well actually you see you um had a brother all these years, basically ever since you where born." My dad implied.

"You never once told me about him? What kind of person are you?" I asked being upset

"Mar you'll understand one day" The Ice King said.

"Understand my ass" With that I stormed off.

"Wait marcel-" My dad sounded upset. I was to far to even hear him. I stormed off into my room, slammed shut the door, and sat on my bed. All I could think about was Finn, and how the only good thing that happened today was his necklace he had gotten me. I then realized that I was wearing it and I look at it. _Only if you where here Finn__  
_

***Fiona's POV***

"Why- did- this- happened" I sobbed, having my head in my hands.

"Baby-cakes you did what you needed to do. Don't be to hard on yourself sugar. Jake why don't you go upstairs and see if Finn is alright, and ask him to come back down here" Cakes said trying to comfort me.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Jake said while heading to Finn's room.

"Its okay just cry it out Fi, its all gonna get better" Cake soothed me into her arms and rubbed my back gently for me to let out my tears. _Honestly I thought this could've worked out better. I thought he was going to jump up and down excitedly for a few seconds, then turn back to reality, and just take a moment to breath and relax then ask questions I could answer TRUTHFULLY. This worked out great, I gave myself a mental eye rolled._

***Marshall Lee POV***

"You know I shouldn't have waited this long to tell her" I told the Ice king.

"Well you did what you needed to do, that's all that counts here" He told me.

"Sweetie why don't you see if Marcy is doing okay?" He asked the Ice Queen.

"Okay, Marshall I'll be back" The Ice Queen went off and up to Marceline's room.

"I'm serious Ice King, what if I just can't loose her" I was almost into tears. _I know a grown vampire male being in tears ain't possible, but once you try your hardest to keep your daughter safe, just is a fail once you stop, and tell the truth. _

"Marshall it's going to be okay, she does need some time to think this over" The Ice King not sounding worried.

"Yeah maybe your right, hopefully Marcy and the queen is having a nice little talk right now" I said trying to smile.

***Jake's POV***

I listened to Cake and went up stairs to check on my nephew Finn. I knocked on the door.

"Finn I understand that your upset right now, but at least you found out something you didn't know about right? I asked through the door, hopefully he could hear me. I waited for a few moments, and I heard no reply. I then decided to open the door. When I opened it up I saw that there was no Finn anywhere. I quickly ran down the stairs as fast as I could and panicked, "Finn isn't in his room". Fiona and Cake jumped to their feet.

"What do you mean he isn't there?" Cake asked sounding mad.

"When I knocked I waited for a moment to come in and there was no answer, then I went and open the door and, I swear I saw no Finn in his room" I told them while we headed up the stairs. We walked to his room, and I saw Fiona getting on his bed, head in her hand crying.

"This, I- just- knew- some-thing- like- this- was- going- to- happen" She said sobbing._ Again._

***Ice Queen POV***

I of coursed listen to the Ice King, and let him and Marshall talk it out down there. I walked up the staircase, and went in front of Marcy's door, and Knocked.

"Marcy I know that you're upset and don't feel like talking at this moment, but please let me in and we can talk about this." I said through the door. I waited for a few minutes, there was no reply coming. I knocked one more time and nothing. I opened the door, and once when that door was open I saw no Marceline anywhere in her room. That's when I quickly when down stairs and yelled, "MARCELINE ISN'T IN HERE ROOM". The Ice King and Marshall Lee jumped to their feet.

"Ice Queen what do you mean" Marshall said beginning to worry, and a bit of anger was in his voice.

"When I knocked I waited for a minute or two, then I knocked again, there was no answer. I then decided to open the door, and when I opened the door there was NO Marceline anywhere" I panicked even worse. Marshall and The Ice King followed quickly behind me while we were up the stairs by her room. Marshall sat on her bed breathing in and out softly and slowly.

"I knew something like this was going to happed" He said in between breaths trying to calm himself down.

* * *

**Well I hoped that this went great :D :D. I hope ya'll enjoyed this. Sorry again it took me forever to come up with a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thanks everyone for the review :). Yes there will be a FinnxMarceline moment in the story, it might be in the chapter or the next chapter, its going to be in one of those, so don't you worry. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry I wanted to put this chapter up sooner, but I had some trouble getting it up.**

* * *

***Finn's POV***

I just have to get away from this place. I have a sister that I don't fucking know about, which by the way makes no sense why mom had to hide it from me all these years. I packed my green backpack with my sleeping bag I always use, also some baggy shirts (for the tent I needed to make). Of course I packed some food. I do have a mini fridge in my room, I always try to keep full. It's official I, Finn, was running. Away. From. Home. I glanced at the necklace for another moment, until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. This was my last chance to to run. I went out of the window and climb to the roof (I usually keep the window open till I go to sleep). I waited till the sun went down to go to the first spot where I saw Marceline for the first time. _Marceline I'm waiting for you. _

***Marceline POV***

I sat on my bed thinking, why my dad hid this from me. I have a brother that I don't know about. Seriously come on dude. I sat on my bed wondering what I should do, then without thinking a grab my red base guitar some say that it looks like an ax. I was just about to play it before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I had no idea what to do at that moment then I realize why not just run away from this place. I then had my guitar and was flying to the spot where Finn and I met for the first time. _Finn I'm waiting for you._

***Fiona's POV***

"Would you like us to stay for a little bit longer?" Jake asked.

"Nah I think I'm good. I'll survive" I told them

"You know he is kinda like you baby-cakes" Cake said with a smile.

"That's what I am afraid of" I sighed. They all gave me a hug. They went down stairs to leave, I followed, and shut the door.

I tried to tell myself that Finn will be alright and everything. _Fiona just calm down. Breathe girl. Finn he could be just wondering around the house, he could be on the roof. Who knows? But what happens if he's not, what if he actually ran away? Or even worse got eaten by a bear. You're just being silly how could he there is no bears here right? Well I hope not._ With enough thinking I went into my room and put on a blue knitted sweater Cake gave me a few years back. I went back down stairs, and shut the door behind me without forgetting the green backpack. Finn and I have somewhat of the same bag. I went to find my thinking spot. _I hope Finn's there_.

***Marshall POV***

I shut Marceline's door, and headed down stairs with the Ice King and Queen. We all sat back on the sofa, it was quiet for a little bit then the Ice Queen spoke up. "If you need us just give us a call. We'll be there for you"

"Bye you guys" I tried to smile. They went their way. I tried to tell myself that Marceline would be alright. _She could just be playing her guitar somewhere. Maybe if I listen closely I could try and hear her_ play. I leaned my head a little to the left to see if I could hear anything, nope. Nothing. Then I leaned my ear to the right, nope, nothing again. I sighed to myself. I went upstairs and hurry to find my plaid button up long sleeve shirt. I put it over my v neck white shirt, and button it up. I hope I at least get to find Marceline somewhere. I'm going to my thinking spot first to see if there is anything that could help me. _I hope that Marceline is there._

***Finn's POV***

I set up the little tent. I found a big enough stick to hold up the tent along the way, then when I got to the spot where I first saw Marceline I stood up the stick in a round whole that I neatly dug up, then I put the baggy cloths that was in my backpack and neatly draped it over. I gathered some sticks around to make a warm enough campfire. I then sat close to the fire and pulled out a bag of marshmallows out of my bag. _Nothing is better then roasting marshmallows._ I put one of them on an extra stick, and roasting. _HMMM, delicious. It was so nice, it just melted inside your mouth. _I heard someone's foot steps. I turned my head and looked to see who it was.

"He-hello, who's there?" I asked.

"It's me" The female voice said.

"Marceline!?" I was surprised.

"Yeah" She then walked over to sit by me. _I guess she didn't wanna fly anymore._

I looked over at her, she then looked over to me. We looked into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. _This is it Finn just kiss her nothing to it. Just lean in and kiss her. _I saw her smile, I smiled back. Just then I leaned in, she did the same. I closed my eyes and I could tell our lips where about to touch each other's till someone yelled, "STOP!" _UGH WHAT NOW._

* * *

**I decided to end it here. Sorry this might have been shorter then the other chapters, but there just had to be a cliff hanger. OH MY GOSH! So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanna say more in this AN, but I'm afraid if I do I might actually just spoil something for you guys. I can't wait for myself to work on the next chapter. It's gonna be excited. IM EXCITED! See you guys next chapter! Oh before I get going, just wanna thank everyone for the reviews they given me. I appreciate it XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: Next week I probably won't post another chapter, because I have exams to take. BLAH. So for now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and for anyone else who is taking exams I hope you guys do well. Good luck on those *thumbs up* **

* * *

***Fiona's POV***

When I was walking to the thinking spot, I saw Finn just about to smooch with some girl. I then shouted, "STOP!". Next I know, he and some female was looking at me. _All eyes on me, this couldn't go any better._ I walked close to see who it was. I sat down in front of the fire, not to close where I can catch on fire, but close enough where I can look both of them in the eye and tell Finn who is sister is.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Finn broke the silence.

Totally shocked how he asked me. "Well actually I wanted to be in this spot because it's my little thinking spot. Then I saw you and her" I glanced at her now knowing who she was. I then looked down and was about to open my mouth when some guy actually opened his mouth first.

"Marceline what in the hell are you doing here with that human?" He asked sounding more then ticked off.

"Dad um I can um-" She started I then interrupted her knowing who he was and how is voice sounded familiar.

"Ma-Mar-Marshall Lee" I was in utterly shocked. This is a dream I thought I would never saw him again.

***Marshall POV***

Once I arrived to the spot. I heard some girl saying my name. I got a bit closer, and to see who it was. I then sat by her, and looked in her eyes. She did the same. I felt that I knew her. My heart begins to skip, my mind stops thinking of everything, then it hit me that person I'm sitting by is none other than Fiona. _Marshall what have you gotten your self into._

"Fiona"? I asked still looking in her eyes.

I still looked at her, and notice my face getting hot. _Marshall don't do this you got over her, and maybe she already moved on. You are not going back to her. You just can't go back remember what happened. You can't keep loving a human you're going to out live her no matter what. _

***Finn's POV***

I just sat quietly at all of this. Apparently my mom know's Marshall Lee. Marceline's dad. You think your mom catching you about to kiss someone is totally embarrassing, but at this moment it's not, its actually my mom and her dad gushing in front of me. _Ugh can I go home now?_ I just had to cut this little 'reunion'

"Mom?" I asked. I just had to break this silence that was going on.

"Dad?" Marceline asked.

My mom looked at me, and Marceline's dad looked at her. Then they looked at each other.

"We've um got something to say" My mom said. "Marshall wanna explain it or should I" She asked him.

"Explain what"? I asked sounding confused. I then felt a hand on my hand then look to see who it was it was Marceline. I then looked at her, and felt my face getting hot.

"NO you guys can't be in love though" Marshall out spoke.

"And why is that dad?" Marceline asked.

"Because, you two are actually um how do I put this Fi?" He looked at my mom.

My mom looked down then up at me, "Finn, and Marceline, we are actually both your parents. You Finn are Marceline's brother, and Marceline you are Finn's sister.

***Marceline's POV***

Maybe moving my hand on top of Finn's hand wasn't the best idea but still. Finn and I are related. _I am so glad I got my guitar here with me, it helps me keep calm._

"Dad you said that humans shouldn't be trusted, am I right?" I asked him

"No, I've been saying that since Fiona and I went our separate ways. I don't wanted you to go through the things I went through. I want what is best" My dad told me.

"Want what is best? Yeah well actually telling all of this to us in the beginning would of been great." I then continued, "I actually have one question" I looked at him and supposedly 'my mom', "Well more, but hopefully I get good answers."

"Go ahead sweetie" She said. _Why does she thinks now is the best time to be all 'go ahead sweetie'?_

"One please don't act like a mom now. Two why are you and my dad here?" I asked her.

"Sorry for acting like a mom now. Actually this is where Marshall and I actually met here for this first time." She blushed, but then actually have a straight face realizing something.

"Mom so your telling me that you and Marshall actually had us?" Finn still in shocked.

She nodded. "Finn I know this must be really hard for you and Marceline, but at least you guys didn't _kissed_ each other" She said.

"WHAT!?" My dad was in shocked. _If someone else is in shocked again I swear I am going to slap them upside the head._

"Well yeah because of you and her I would of kissed my brother?" I said harshly."Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was my brother?" I asked just about to get up to go back home, hoping I'll get a good night sleep, or this is just all a nightmare.

***Finn's POV***

"Mom I actually agree with Marceline. This whole thing would be much better if we actually knew that we are related." I told her.

"I know there is also something that you should know as well" She added. Then looked at Marshall Lee, "Marshall you and Marceline should go home okay". He nodded and they went to their home.

"What is the other thing?" I asked her sounding very annoyed.

"You and her at twins" She said.

"No duh. I think I figured that out" I informed her. I got up, gathered the supplies I got from home and put them in my backpack. "Mom I'm going home" I told her then stopped the fire that I used.

"Finn I'm going to" She then got up and walked with me. It was dead silent. Once we arrived at the house I went up to my room, and laid on my bed till I went to sleep hoping this was all a dream.

***Marceline POV***

My dad and I walked to the house in silent. I actually wanted to say more, but I just didn't know if I should or not. Then my dad said something, "Marcy not only that you and Finn are siblings, you guys are also twins." He told me sounding so calm.

"No shit Sherlock, I think I could figure this out by now" I told him, as we go to the house.

"What is that suppose to mean" He asked me. I didn't even answer him. I went to my room with the guitar that was on my back. I played it for a little bit without realizing that I was asleep. I just really hope this was all a bad dream and everything would be back to normal, but that would never happen.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Finn and Marceline knows that they are siblings. Does Fiona still have feelings for Marshall after all these years? Does Marshall still have feelings for Fiona after these years? Find out next chapter (that won't get up till after I do my exams). I actually just realize there is a lot of dialog in these chapters. I was also thinking that next chapter might actually be all about Marshall and Fiona. Once again thank you everyone who left a review *virtual hug*. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Da exams are over with! YEAHEAH!. How did you guys do taking them. I hope all of ya passed :). This is all about Marshall and Fiona, and what really happened between Marshall and Fiona. Chapter 6 is here and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

_**The next morning  
_**_

***Fiona's POV***

Last night I couldn't go to sleep. I was just left wondering. All I could think about last night, and how we (meaning Marshall and I) both told the kids that they're related. Seeing Marshall in years felt like we were back in the good days. I was actually never worried about meeting him again, because I knew one day it was going to happen. I went down stairs into the kitchen and just sit down until I saw Finn already down there at the table.

"Mom why?" Finn asked me in whisper tone that I could barely hear.

"I just honestly thought telling you everything once when you turn 16 about having a sister" I told him being calm.

"Yeah, but honestly you made me have feelings for my sister" He was trying to sound calm.

"One, I did not make you have feelings for her. Two, I thought telling you a couple of little white lies, wouldn't hurt a thing. I guess I was wrong." I said

"Yeah you where wrong" He overly

I sighed, and just left speechless for about a minute, "I'm gonna go for a walk" I told him. He just nodded. With that I left.

***Marshall POV***

I laid in my bed, not getting any sleep. I just can't help but not think of what happened yesterday. I just decided to get off of the bed and check on Marceline. I knocked on the door, "Can I come in", I asked her. The door opened, and she sat on the bed, I went in.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just seeing if you were alright," I was trying to be as calm as possible.

"Yeah I'm fine" She rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry that didn't tell you about Finn, I wanted to tell you everything once you turned 16" I said calmly

"How did that work?" She asked sarcastically

"The reason why I didn't told you sooner is because I actually thought you would never meet Finn. Also, I thought once when you turned sixteen you could actually go and find him." I told her.

She looked at the wall, "I'm going out, I'll be back" I told her. With that said I just left the house.

* * *

***Fiona's POV***

After I left the house I decided to go to the spot where the first time I met Marshall. Sixteen years ago him and I had the twins. Fourteen years ago we went our separate ways. I always thought I had gotten over him all these years. The first year was pretty tough, not gonna lie, but then it just easier, and easier the less I saw him. He was actually my first crush. Everyone thought it was Prince Gumball, he actually had a princess, the name Princess Bubblegum. People say that Vampires and Humans never get along, but it all changed.

I was just about to fall asleep until I heard someone said, "Your here to sleepyhead" I looked to see who it was. _Marshall Lee_

"Well I couldn't sleep at all last night. I talked to Finn this morning, and he's doing a bit better" I told Marshall

He sat beside me, "Yeah same with Marceline. Look Fi-" He told me, but I had to interrupt him.

"I know what your going to say, and before you say it I just want to tell you this. No matter how many times we get together, no matter how many times we kiss, we hug, we talk. Nothing is going to changed. We can't be together...We just can't" I told him, knowing a tear was leaving my eye, and sliding down my cheek.

***Marshall POV***

Once she said we can't be together my heart literally just stopped. _Even though it can't anymore. _I saw that tear I just couldn't help but just use my thumb gently to wipe it away.

"Fi, all these years being away from you was hard on me to. Every time I looked at Marceline, she reminds me so much of you. How adventurous she is, and the I don't care attitude. Like you." I said trying to comfort her.

She sniffed a little. "Finn is like you also, always shy when you first met him" She smiled. That smiled how I missed that smile. That's the first thing I fell in love with her. "Yeah, I think we did a pretty hell of a job raising them" I smiled back. After that we just kept silence for what seemed like forever.

"Do you remember what happened the day we first bumped into each other?" She asked him. The first time we met, I was actually tickling her, because she was about to burst into sad tears. I laughed to myself.

"Of course I still remember" I gave her that devilish smile of mine.

"No! No, don't you even dare" She got up and started to run, "You gotta chase me"

"We'll see about that" I called and ran after her. I pinned her down, and started to tickle her stomach. She laughed and laughed.

"I. Give. UP" she said in between giggles. I stop and kept her pinned down. She was breathing heavily. I just smiled like an idiot.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Oh nothing, its just that-" I couldn't finish. _The first time we did this I kissed her, and ever since then things changed. I wanna kiss her, I want her soft lips on mine, I want her to be mine. I still love her... _I looked deeply into her eyes, she did the same. "Fi whatever happens I want you to know-"

***Fiona's POV***

"Fi whatever happens I want you to know-" Marshall said softly. I literally couldn't help myself and kiss him. _I kissed Marshall Lee... What is happening?_

He broke the kiss, "I'm sorry Marshall. I didn't know that I was gonna kiss you" I told him blushing. _I missed his kisses, they were always soft and gentle. __  
_

"No, no it's not that, I was actually going to say something, but once you kissed me my mind went blank, and all I could think of was US" He smiled, not noticing he still was pinning me down, he got up. I just sat up. It was another silence time, but this time it seemed actually more short.

"Marshall honestly, I can't do this again" I told him

"I know" He told me, "But is there-" I had to interrupt him.

"No, what I mean is I can't do this again without you. We been so well together. I just can't be apart from you another life time." I whispered. He sat down besides me. He held me.

"Don't you worry. Back then both of us was dumb to leave." Marshall was trying to comfort me. "I wished we can go back in time, and redo everything." He finished. I got a surprise look on my face, "What about the kids" I blurted out.

"Oh, okay how about we try for about a couple of months" He told me.

"Yeah we can try" I sighed.

"Hey it's going to be okay, I promise" Marshall promised. We looked into each other eyes again. Within seconds our lips locked. _I missed this, I missed how our lips locked, how we kissed for hours, how we said those three little words. _"Ma-Marshall" I said trying to break the kiss. "I think if we stay here any longer, I think something will happen." I said, wanting to continue, but can't.

"Yeah I get it, you do still live in the little tree house" He asked me I smiled.

"Yup" I replied

"How about around lunch time I can come over?" Marshall asked.

"Finn usually go exploring around that time" I answered.

"It's a date" He kissed me, I kissed him back. "I feel like a teenager again" He smiled. I nodded. After I had nodded, he got up and waved goodbye.

_Marshall is coming tomorrow... I feel like I went back into time._

* * *

**Took most of the day to actually finish. I'm sorry about that. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
****What happened to Finn's or Marceline while their parents went out smooching? Will Marshall and Fiona ever be together again or will someone enter that no one say coming? What will happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Onward to chapter 7. This one is what actually happen with Finn and Marceline, while their parents were out. Enjoy :)**

* * *

***Finn POV***

When my mom left, I guess to get some fresh air. I decided to get some as well. I went up to the roof. It's actually quite calming looking up, feeling the leaves on your back, listening to them whistle as the breeze fly by. _Ah it was peaceful. _Until someone interrupted the whole thing.

"Going to sleep I see", Marceline said

"_Yawn_, yeah I barely got any sleep last night" I sleepily said

"Same here" She laid down besides me.

"I decided to go to the roof for some nice calming shut eye. Until you came" I teased, opening my right eye leaving my left eye shut. She giggled for a second knowing that I was kidding with her.

"Finn, is it alright if I ask you something?" She asked me

"Of course anything for my twin" I smiled. Knowing that her and I are actually twins made me feel much better. I then sat up knowing a serious moment is going to happen.

***Marceline POV***

"Are you glad that your mom, er our mom, came last night?" I asked him. Honestly I have no idea if I should still call her mom. Yes, she gave birth to me. No, she didn't raise me, my dad did, but still...

"Well kinda. Yes, I'm glad I didn't kiss you" He said, I raised an eyebrow at him, then he continue, "Just think, would you want your brother to kiss you, and then date him? It just sounds awkward to me" He said.

"I know..." I stopped for a moment, "I love you Finn" I whispered softly.

He smiled, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say these words. I love you too Marcy" I then sat up knowing he used my nickname. I hate it when my dad calls me that, but now I love it. I can say I love him, but really he's my brother, and I'm his sister. Nothing real is ever gonna happen.

"You know if our parents do ever get back together, or at least be kind we can see each other more" I told him. I honestly never wanna loose him as a brother or a friend.

"Hey you'll never loose me unless something bad happens to any of us" He smiled and wrapped an arm me. I of course smiled back.

* * *

_Silence moments later..._

* * *

"Finn do you hear that?" I asked him, looks like he's half asleep. I poked his face softly.

"What?" He said grouchily.

"Do you hear that?" I repeated myself.

"Hear what?" He asked, still half asleep.

"All of the happiness" I sounded a bit annoyed. I'm not a big of a fan on happiness, but too much is much.

"Marcy it's all right, maybe the happiness is good today, compared to what happened last night" He said. I sat up, saw his eyes close, and went down to check it out. _What? Hey, what happens if someone is in trouble, or is playing a game? _I followed where the noise came from, it was from the spot where everyone gathered around last night. I then saw some guy kissed some girl..._Get a room_.

A couple of seconds later I looked back to see who it was. And I never been more disgusted in my life. It was my dad and some blond chick who looked very familiar. After seeing that scene, I decided to go back to Finn. _  
_

***Finn POV***

I was seriously half asleep until Marceline woke me up, if I heard a noise she heard. I actually was fully awake thanks to her, but I kept my eyes close until I can go to sleep. I notice that she was gone. I then sat up, and waited until she came back. After a couple of minutes, I saw her coming.

"So you had a nice run and about?" I asked her, sounding very suspicious, once she sat down.

"Um you can say that" She told me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her

"I thought you were asleep" She asked me obviously trying to avoid the question I asked her.

"Nah I couldn't go back, because somebody poked me" I teased. She chuckled for a moment. "So back to my question, is everything alright?"

"NO! My dad sucked face with a blondie" She blurted out.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. I just been having writers block lately. The next chapter will be back to have everyone in it, Marceline, Marshall, Fiona, and Finn. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, also if you have an request for what other story with whatever characters PM me or write a review whatever is fine :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. I hope Ya'll enjoy :) XD**

* * *

***Finn POV***

"So Marceline your telling me that your dad kissed a blond chick" I was getting confused."There are two explanations on this. One it could of been mom, knowing she has blond hair, or two it COULD OF BEEN MOM!" At the last part I just had to yell in surprise. I thought my mom was seeing someone else?! The name easily slips my mind.

"Lets figure this out" I said until I heard someone calling my name. "Finn?!" My mom was calling me. "Okay lets figure this all out after I see what my mom wants" I told Marceline. I went back inside, Marcy was following behind me, we went into the living room where mom was at.

"What mom?" I asked her, looking behind me she saw Marceline.

"Hi Marceline, didn't know you were here" My mom said. At the corner of my eye I saw Marceline about to open her mouth,

* * *

***Marceline POV***

I was opening mouth to say to her 'did you have fun smooching with my dad' but I decided not to. One I didn't want her to going off and tell my dad that I'm the bad guy, and two it's better to keep mouth shut before you say something wrong.

"Marceline, look I am deeply sorry that I came into your life so late. Honestly your dad and I thought it would be best. We were young at the time, didn't know what we gotten ourself into. If we could we would of change it all over again. _That was our biggest mistake." _Once she told me all of that. I just froze. Nothing more. I wanted to say something, but couldn't. It was like a cat got my tongue. Luckily Finn was there to help me.

"Mom, I'm gonna take Marceline to her dad's now if you don't mind" Finn spoke up.

"Go ahead." She cheerfully said. That woman has a lot of emotion. I wonder if I am ever gonna be like when I get old. I was following Finn out the door. Until she said something that made just wanna freeze and hug her, but of course I didn't... "Love you, and be safe" That is all she said.

"Yeah we will, bye" Finn waved good bye, and shut the door behind us. We walked in silence for a few seconds, while in those few seconds, I came up with this idea. What if I lived with Finn's mom foe a few days and Finn lives with my dad for a few days. How hard will it be, _Right?_

"Finn, I was thinking, that", I said right before we stopped at my door.

"Yeah?" He said back. Right before I could say anything my dad opened the door.

"Hi Marcy and FINN!?" He asked being in utterly shocked.

* * *

***Finn POV**

"Yeah, just wanted to drop Marceline off that's all" I told her dad er- our dad. I barely even know him, hell I never seen him. Well maybe when I was younger, but I hardly ever remember.

"Come in, have a seat" He insisted. I took a seat on the sofa he had in the living room not that far from the door. Marceline sat down be sides me.

"Would you like to anything to drink?" He asked me.

"No, no I'm fine thanks though" I said to him. I know he's my biological dad, but why does he have to do this to me?_ UGH, _"I think I should be going, my mom is probably worried about me" I lied at the last part. I just don't want him to act like my dad right now. Where was he the last 13 years? _Rhetorical question. _

"I think your mom will understand" He said, giving me a warm smile. _Who does he think he is? Seriously... _

"_I hope"_ I said underneath my breath. No one said anything for a moment or for hours. Who knows?

"Finn I want you to come with me" Marshall said, um my dad... Marceline and I exchanged worried looks to each other. "Hey don't worry I won't harm you. You're my son after all." He finished. I followed him outside the front door. I sat down he sat besides me. "I know I haven't been much of a father to you. I honestly wish I can go back in time, and change everything. I never thought that my daughter and your sister would ever met. Well until you where older." He paused for a moment.

"Yeah and if you had the one wish you wish to start all over right?" I asked him sounding calm. He nodded. We stayed there in silence for a brief moment. "You should be heading back now it's getting late" He told me. "Tell Marceline I said bye" I told him. He smiled and got up and went back inside.

I got up also and headed back home thinking. Marshall and my mom both wish that they can start all over with us. Both parents in Marceline and mine life as a family. Yeah that would be nice. I was already at the door, "Mom I'm home" I called out, "Sorry it took so long for me to get home, um dad wanted to talk to me" I continued. I waited for a response, but nothing. I decided to go upstairs into my room. When I went in my room I heard a strange noise.

* * *

***Marshall POV***

"Tell Marceline I said bye" Finn said to me. I went back inside, and Marceline asked, "Where's Finn?"

"I told him that he should be heading back now since it is getting late" I answered. She let out an okay. "I'm gonna go for a walk" I told her.

"This late?" She questioned. "Vampires like the dark" I smiled, "Oh I might not be able to fix diner, but I think you can manage" I added.

"Wait What?" She asked in shocked. "Just find something to eat in the fridge or something" I then told her. I then went out the door, and was trying my best not to be seen. A few seconds I was there, I let my self in knowing that she left it unlock for Finn to come.

"Oh, hi Finn- OH MY WORD MARSHALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! She was in utterly shocked. I just had to move closer to her, and I kissed her.

She broke the kiss, "I thought, we were gonna see each other?" She said in confusion.

"I couldn't wait, seeing you again felt right" I said to her. She then kissed me back, even more passionately. We went up stairs into the master bedroom, still kissing, we took off each others clothes and fell onto the bed.

* * *

**I decided to end it there. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I think it could have been better, but I've been sick. I don't know if I like this direction or not. But What do you guys think of this story? Would you like me to end it here, or continue? Also if you want me to do another story, either PM me or vote on the poll that is on my profile. **

**Thanks for everyone who reads and review this story XD**


End file.
